


rough treatment

by tamrian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamrian/pseuds/tamrian
Summary: marcoace pwp drabbles @tamrian on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cw blowjobs, wet and messy

Marco groans as Ace swirls his tongue around the tip of his cock. Ace kneels between his legs, hands bound behind his back. His hair hangs into his face, sweat plastering it to his face and forehead. 

Marco moans, heat coiling tightly in his stomach as he's sitting in the chair. His hand grips Ace's hair, breathing deeply as he looks down to Ace who drags his tongue up and down on his shaft. A small groan leaves him as Ace slowly drives him crazy with his teasing. 

“Come on, Ace,” he hisses, tugging at Ace's hair to hurry him, to take him in his mouth and make him come instead of the slow torture. 

Ace's saliva covers Marco erect cock even before Ace takes him in his mouth. Marco closes his eyes, thighs quivering, a shaky breath escaping him. 

“Stop teasing, or you're going to regret it.”

Ace leans back as far as Marco let's him with his hand in his hair. Cock out of his mouth, a smirk plays on his lips and he answers without an ounce of regret. “Oh, sorry, did you need something else from me?”

His breath hitches as Marco tightens his hold on his hair, pulling it up harshly. His skin prickles on his head and Ace sits up to lessen the pain. 

Marco pulls closer his head, looks down to the naked Ace at his legs, on his twitching and leaking cock with precum on his thighs. 

“While you'd be a perfect cock warmer, I doubt you've the time for it.”

“I always have time for you.”

“Cheesy.”

Ace doesn't quicken his pace and when he has ruined his second orgasm. Marco glances at the smug smile on Ace's face and decides to wipe off the look. 

Marco fucks his face, saliva sliding down on Ace's jaw, gag reflex almost non existent as the heat of his mouth covers his cock. He watches every twitch of Ace’s body as his eyes brimming with tears. The sight moves something in Marco and he moves Ace's head away who blinks confused, obviously expecting to swallow him down. 

With a few frantic strokes, he spills himself over Ace's cheeks. Thick ropes of cum lands on Ace's cheeks, on his mouth, dropping down to his chest and Ace whines as it lands on him almost like he's asking for more. 

Exhaling slowly, Marco comes down from his orgasm breathing hard as he lets go his hair. 

“Don’t you look good on your knees with all that cum in your face.”

Ace groans, the unexpected praise striking him at his core, a small blush spreads on his cheeks. He starts to move his hips to cause enough friction to cum but Marco stops him with his feet, putting pressure on his cock. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Stopping you.”

“You're so cruel, at least clean off my face.”

Marco chuckles. “Others would find you just as pretty as me with cum covering your freckles.”

Ace shivers, swallowing dryly but his arousal grows. 

“Let's hope nobody wants to visit, that would be really embarrassing, don't you think?” Marco grins and Ace can only moan in answer.


	2. marace-dry humping

“Come on,” Ace whines, sitting in Marco’s lap in his panties, lips red and covered in spit from making out in the past ten minutes but Marco hasn’t touched his cock and he’s half-hard from Marco’s hand on his thighs and his waist, fingers leaving the faintest touch behind, sending a shiver down on his spine. “Just touch me already.”

Marco gives him a patient smile and Ace groans.

“If you don’t do something about it, I will,” Ace says with a hoarse voice, hand going to his cock but Marco quickly grabs it, stopping him. “What?”

“If you touch yourself, you won’t get to come the whole week but you will be on the edge all the time, desperate to come.”

Ace knows Marco well enough that he’d do that without a second thought, so biting his lips, Ace rests his hands on Marco’s shoulder, pout on his lips.

Marco pats his cheek with a little bit condescending. “Good boy.”

Ace’s face flushes and he huffs, trying to pretend the words don’t mean anything to him. His chest is all warm from those two words but he tries to be less demanding.

“Please, Marco, let me come,” he whispers, eyes showing his need and desperation.

“The only way you’re getting off tonight in on my thigh.”

Ace stares at him, mouth open in astonishment, he flushes red as he asks, “You’re joking, right?”

“Nope, not a bit,” Marco says, grinning at him. Ace purses his lips to stop the whine building in his throat. Fuck, getting off on Marco’s thigh sounds something he wouldn’t do in general but he’s too desperate. Backing off from Marco’s lap, he finds a comfortable position on the bed with Marco’s thigh between his legs, crotch resting on his tight. He’s looking over Marco’s shoulder, eyes avoiding Marco’s as he starts to move slowly his hips.

He bites his lips but Marco’s hand on his jaw, turning his face to him.

“I want you to look at me,” Marco says looking into his eyes. He stops, a low embarrassed whine leaving his mouth but he follows Marco’s request.

He starts moving slowly, cock rubbing against Marco’s thigh. He pants as his cock hardens, his legs trembling.

“You’re beautiful,” Marco whispers, hand on his waist. Ace shudders, hips moving faster as he pants, heart hammering in his chest. “So needy with your flushed cheeks, humping my thigh without question. You enjoy this, right?”

Ace’s cheeks burn with embarrassment but he’s too into this to care deeply about it. His whole body trembles, back arching as he comes. A wet spot appears on his panties as it dampens Marco’s jeans. He doesn’t get up from Marco, he leans on his chest, tired as always after a good orgasm. 

“Huh, should I praise you more, Ace?” He can hear the amusement in Marco’s voice but Ace is too tired to have a witty answer ready.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, hiding his face in the crook of his neck as he crawls into his lap. Marco puts his arm around him, kissing his forehead.

“There, there,” Marco says with a grin. “Let’s go to shower.”

Ace groans, tightening his hold on Marco. “What about just staying in bed and go to sleep?”

“You’re going to hate yourself in the next morning waking up in your sticky mess.”

Ace flushes but huffs, staying stubbornly silent.

He yelps surprised as Marco lifts him up but laughs as they move to the showers.

“Come on, I will even help you wash you.”

“I guess I could live with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! think of dropping a few lines if you liked it <3


End file.
